


Betting Man

by DoctorStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets named the sexiest man alive for both men, and women, he gets a little cocky telling the team he can make any man or woman alive fall in love with him. Clint snaps on the opportunity, and tells him he has a year to make Steve Rogers fall for him. Tony accepts before really realizing what he is truly getting into. But what happens when your the one who falls in love with Steve Rogers instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me?" said Clint throwing the magazines onto the Avengers common room table. "You seriously graced both covers as the sexiest person alive? " Clint slide onto the couch, as Tony grinned ear to ear. "Both of them too! It's ridiculous."

Natasha shrugged, sliding onto the couch beside him as he opened a soda, "I'm not that surprised," she said cooly. "I can see it."

Clint scowled, and faked a gagging noise.

"Oh come on Clint, admit it. Even you've been slightly attracted to me," said Tony sliding down into the lazy boy across from him. Clint raised an eyebrow. 

"Shut it Stark," he said folding his arm, a slight blush crossing his face and he did not deny the statement.

"Heh, see?" said Tony cockily grinning at Natasha who smiled back.

"I'm in the top 50 for women at least," he mumbled.

"So what? You were beat out by Thor, Rhodes, Sam, Natasha and Cap"

Natasha grinned, and sipped a ginger ale through a straw with a mischievous grin. Clint could only scowl.

"What about me?" said Cap who had just exited a door from the common room that lead to the gym. Small beads of sweat gleamed off his skin, and towel hung around his neck. He must have just finished working out. Tony looked at him and his Adonis figure with slight admiration, and jealously.

Natasha grinned throwing the magazines haphazardly to Cap. "You're in the top 10 sexiest men alive for men and women. We were all beaten by Tony though." Natasha sipped the soda before continuing, "He's being very humble on the matter".

Steve looked flustered flipping through the magazine before pausing on a particular page. "I'm number 9," he mumbled his face turned astonishing red. Tony could't help but wonder how deep the blush went.

Tony snatched the magazine out of his hands much to Caps displeasure. He began to read the description with much vigor, "Ooh let's see. Captain America aka Steve Rogers. Could probably be number one if he tried. The ultimate representation of the American dream," Tony winked "-with to die for abs. He loses points for being too saintly, and perfect. Any women or man who landed this dream boat would have to live in fear of corrupting our fearless hero."

Steve frowned at Tony snatching the magazines back looking at them for a moment. "I'm not saintly,"he muttered. "Also why men and women?" he questioned.

"Well, you made both lists. A few of us did," grinned Natasha. "You know except Clint."

Steve seemed to have been startled by this turn of events into silence.

"Hey, hey" said Clint irritably. "It's not my fault guys don't get me."

"Sure, it isn't" laughed Natasha. 

"I'm sure I'm number 51 on the guys list!" said Clint defensively.

"Whatever, helps you sleep better at night," winked Natasha rising from the couch. He grabbed the magazines from Steve putting them back on the couch. Clint eyes seemed to carefully trace her movements.

"You alright?" she asked rubbing circles on Steve's back. Steve looked a little pale. 

"Uh yea, I think I just overdid the workout," he said with a small smile.

"See, saintly!" laughed Tony.

Natasha frowned, at him "I'm going to take Steve to his room. You two play nice till I get back."

Clint was flipping through the magazine furiously as if hoping his name had suddenly risen on the list. "Sure," he grumbled.

"Sure thing Tash" Tony said laying back extending the lazy boy.

Natasha rolled her eyes and began talking to Steve in a low hush escorting him away. Tony watched as Clint's eyes followed them to the elevator. He wasn't blind to have noticed his rather large crush on her. Anyone could have seen it a mile away, and it was pretty evident that his ranking on the list had hurt his pride a little bit.

"You know these are just an arbitrary list right?" said Tony in an attempt to comfort him.

"Easy to say when your number one," grumbled Clint who seemed to have bore a hole in his description page. His eyes not meeting Tony'.

"Well, I can't help that anyone and everyone falls for me eventually."

He watched as Clint stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly looking up from the page. "Anyone huh?"

"Well, yea except maybe Drumpf. Though he wishes he could have my wealth-"

"Anyone?" Clint questioned again.

Tony stopped in his tracks. "Well, yeah"

Clint grinned, his mood seemingly doing a 180. "Wanna make a bet?"

Tony wasn't one to say no to a bet. He was a gambling guy. "Sure, why not?" said Tony. "What are the stakes?"

"Well, if I win you run around Avengers tower on the street naked, and if I lose I do the same."

Tony grinned, "Deal. What's the bet? And it better be a real challenge"

"Make Steve Rogers fall in love with you. You've got a year from today. And it has to be real love. "

"What?" said Tony startled.

"I thought you wanted a challenge" said Clint grinning ear to ear.

"Yea, but-"

"I thought you said you could make anyone fall for you"

"Yea it's just-"

"Well hop to it Stark. You've only got a year." said Clint who walked away. 

Dammit, he had been tricked. He flipped over the magazine to the page where Cap appeared with a ripped shirt rescuing a kitten from rubble in the midst of a destroyed Manhattan. Saint, indeed. Well, at least Clint had picked someone attractive, and not you know Drumpf. Small blessings he guessed. How did you get a guy who hated your guts to fall in love with you? Maybe he should consult google? Or some rom coms? Maybe some 1950's movies or some shoujo manga?

"Suggestions Jarvis?" he asked in desperation to the ceiling.

"Not, really Sir. Just that your going to need a lot of luck."

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled to the ceiling.

"Not a problem Sir," JARVIS replied wittily.


	2. Bad Asguardian Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls up Thor for help, and plays a drinking game with Cap.

Tony had spent a great deal of the past few days reading books, watching rom coms, and reading shoujo manga. Taking notes, he was a scientist, and an inventor after  
all. He needed an approach that would work on Cap. He didn't want to startle him. So, a drunk kiss might be a good start. It seemed like romance in these stories often started with an incident, and a drunk kiss was common one. It would have to be consensual but if they were both a little buzzed Cap could just attribute it to the beer. There was just a small problem of course. Regular alcohol didn't affect Cap. Tony sighed, letting the romantic manga fall into his lap.

Clint walked by sneering, "how's the research coming along?"

"Shut it circus," Tony grumbled.

Steve who had suddenly walked into the kitchen, "What research?"

Clint chuckled, "why don't you tell him?"

Tony glared at Clint as he laughed his way out of the common room.

"Just, just-" Tony found his gaze guided to Steve's lips. Lips that at one point or another he would have to kiss. He closed the thought before tearing his eyes away. "some research on pheromones."

"Pheromones?" questioned Steve. "You mean those things that are attributed to attraction?"

"Uh yea," said Tony looking with sudden fascination at ground. Here he was now tempted to dive his face behind the shoujo manga again.

Steve smiled, "Well Tony, I thought you wouldn't have any trouble with that you grossing the top sexy list or whatever that was the other day. Also, is it fascinating?" he pointed to the book sitting in Tony's lap "Blossom For Me My Highschool Love, sounds scientific," Cap teased a small grin gracing his face. 

Tony wanted to dive under a pile of blankets. Where did Cap get this biting wit from? Must be Tasha's bad influence! He felt a slight blush creep up on his face. 

"Ssh you," he mumbled pulling the book over his face to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. He then peeking above the book out of curiosity.

Steve smiled, and Tony couldn't help but feel the edges of his mouth almost move to curl along with his winning expression. "Sorry, can't help it. Enjoy your research,"

"Rude," said Tony as he watched Steve walk away. 

"I heard that," laughed Cap as he exited the common room. As much as Tony hated to admit it, it might be time to consult another expert. Someone else in the top ten list who wasn't Natasha. He turned in his spinny chair, and decided it was really time.

"JARVIS?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you call Thor?"

"Certainly sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes for now."

The line Tony created spanned the multiverse, and was useful when you know, had to contact a god.

"Stark! My friend, it is good to see you. Am I needed on Midguard?"

"No, well maybe but not for that important of a matter. You see I need some advice."

"Oh pray tell what does the Man of Iron need."

"You see, I'm hoping someone will like me."

"Ah, a matter of the heart. Why do you not just ask them?"

"Well, I'm not sure they would answer in kind."

"If it is magic you seek. I do not meddle in matters of the heart. Though if you are seeking the company of a woman sometimes a sip of mead will make them more agreeable."

"I just want to give a kiss, and then let them sit on it...And hopefully it will be mutual"

"Why didn't you say so? I'll bring a case of our finest mead. Just to warn you it is a lot for mere mortals."

"It will be fine," Tony assured him."Thanks Thor. See you tonight?"

"Sure Stark," he agreed. The line cut off.

"JARVIS?"

"I need you to plan an Avengers party. Make sure Steve goes no matter what."

"If you insist sir," said JARVIS in a low drawl, "Will that be all sir?"

Tony looked at the ceiling and sighed, "yes, that will be all."

Tony tried to focus on inventing, working on the armor and anything he could think of. It just wasn't working. The minutes on the clock seemed to just drag on and on in an endless dance.

"The party is ready and waiting for you sir," said JARVIS.

"Good, good. Great," said Tony trying to make his voice even as it shaked. Why? Why was he so nervous at thought of kissing Captain American. Now okay, so 12 year old Tony had a crush on him but Tony was no longer 12. Tony was a grown man, and Cap was Steve Rogers with a bit off a stick up his butt.

"It doesn't sound like it's good sir,"

"Don't be so noisy," Tony mumbled heading to a long line of shirts and tuxedos. He should have gotten Jarvis to pick something out for him earlier. He shouldn't be like a school girl nervous about his outfit. This wasn't even a date. This was for a bet afterall.

Tony ended up going to his favourite suit, and took the elevator down from the pentsuite to the party.

"Hooray, it's our favorite landlord," said Clint over a shot glass. He noticed that a bottle of vodka was laid out in front of Clint and Tasha. Looks like the party had started early.

"Haha, very funny. I'm the only landlord"

"Stark," a loud voice boomed. It was Thor. "I've brought the mead, and I've set it behind the counter. Be sure to help yourself in moderation" Thor winked.

"No, you didn't bring Asguardian mead again did you?" whined Clint.

"It's not that bad" shrugged Natasha. Clint rolled his eyes, and glared in the direction of the mead.

"If not bad means a hangover from hell than by all means, it's great."

Thor's laugh boomed, and he threw a room around Clint's shoulders, "weak mortal"

Jane walked over, and smiled, "It's okay Clint I'm not big on the mead either."

Tony glanced around the room, scanning for Steve. "Has anyone seen Steve?"

Clint laughed, "Of course you'd be looking for him. Good luck with that."

Tony glared, and noticed that Natasha had raised her eyebrows. Thor fortunately seemed to have noticed nothing was focused completely on Jane. Then, he saw out of the corner on the reflection of his wine glass Cap coming in behind him in a tight fitting button up shirt. Damn it.

Tony walked over to greet him. "Hey," he said lamely.

"I feel -under dressed" said Steve looking a little distressed at Tony's suit. 

"Oh that's just me. Everyone's dressed differently, don't sweat it. Want to get a drink?"

Steve smiled, "that's nice Stark but I don't really-"

Tony grinned okay this was it, "I know it doesn't affect you much but I have some stronger stuff you can try. Come I insist."

"Alright," he smiled.

Tony needed to be careful but it was time to make a move. Tony slid a hand onto Steve's back to guide him to the bar. He felt Steve stiffen but then he eventually relaxed to his touch. Thor fortunately still hadn't noticed that Steve was the one he was trying to pursue. He wasn't sure how much Thor would approved of him doing that for a bet either. But, come on Tony wasn't the type to say no to a challenge and as long as everything was basically consensual....

He poured himself some scotch and poured a large glass of mead for Cap. Cap smiled, "You know this stuff doesn't affect me right. Alcohol, and that kind of thing."

"Well, it's forth a shot if we can get you to relax a bit."

"I'm, relaxed," said Steve hesitantly.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, Mr. Relaxed then you want mind doing a toast with me."

"What are we toasting to?"

"To a nice relaxing day."

Steve laughed, and downed the glass. Tony downed the whiskey. He really hoped Asguardian mead was as strong as Thor made it out to be.

\-------------------------------------------

It had been hours, and Tony was losing his patience. Practically everyone was sloshed except him and Cap. Thor was been taken upstairs by Jane, and so had Clint by Natasha after he spectacularly lost a drinking game.

"It's amazing that your not drunk," said Steve with a big smile downing which was probably his 7th glass of mead without a sweat.

"You too," Tony grumbled. Steve chuckled, "we knew I wasn't getting drunk tonight."

Tony had a thought occur to him....A drinking game with Asguardian mead. "Actually, that might not be true..."

Steve looked at him with concern, "Tony, why do you have the terrible idea face on?"

"It's not a terrible idea,"Tony pouted drumming his fingers on the countertop.

"Fine, let's hear it."

"Let's find out whether you can get drunk. A simple drinking game. We take turnings flipping a coin, and we guess the right call no drink otherwise we down an entire glass of Asguardian mead."

Steve sighed, "You really want to see me drunk don't you?"

Tony smiled and poked his side playfully, "yes I do, for science."

Steve closed his eyes in thought. "Fine, on one condition. If one of us passes out we make sure to take them back to their room. We aren't leaving people behind passed out of the floor. And puke ends this contest. Go it?"

"That's two conditions, and if you pass out I might have to get the armor out for that"

"As if," Steve laughed.

"How rude."

Tony began the first flip. Steve lost, and lost and lost on almost every turn but somehow an hour into the game Tony was barely on his feet. "Woah Stebe, you got it right for once in how many tosses?"

Steve laughed he hardly looked worse for wear other than his face being slightly flushed as Tony downed another drink. Tony nearly fell over, and Steve grabbed his waist. Quick reflexes.

"One more toss," Tony complained.

Steve grinned red faced, "Fine just one"

Tony got out an empty beer pitcher and filled it with the last of the Asguardian mead. "You... Drinking this!"

"We'll see," smiled Steve.

"Heads" Tony called tossing the coin. It landed on the counter. 

Steve sighed, and grabbed the pitcher and slowly tipped it back, as Tony giggled. Tony watched in amazement as he downed it. He barely could stand but, even he noticed Steve's face a bit more flushed and his steps were a little uneven. 

"Okay Stark, let's get you upstairs," said Steve sliding an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"More Steveeee, you're not drunk. It's unfwair."

Steve walked up the steps to the elevator and as they got to the top step Tony who felt his world spin had a great idea. "Steve don't move,"

"Uh, you okay?"

"Gwatest idea, my best one yet!" he declared.

"Is it more drinking Tony?" asked Steve with a sigh. He noticed Steve leaning against the railing.

Tony leaned forward unsure of the distance between them. He grabbed at the air. Steve watched bemused, and even chuckled. Tony finally managed to grab his collar and before Steve could move he kissed him, Steves eye's widened in shock and he stiffened.

"Great, idea" Tony mumbled into Steve's shoulder. He felt Steve pick him up like a rag doll. Steve's movements seemed strange and less and less steady. He felt Steve place him shakily on the bed. Steve was like a leaf in the wind. Tony removed his pants and pulled of his overcoat and tie, and Steve turned his back. "It's warm," he complained. Steve turned back around "I'm warm too" he grumbled his neck turning a great shade of red.

"Just sleep here, " he pointed to big empty bed beside him, and he undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Tony I-"

"Can you give me my boxers? Twere in da dwawer."

Steve passed them, and Tony watched...Steve might just be drunk afterall. He was leaning against a wall and looking more uncoordinated that Tony had ever seen him.

"You look like you mit fwall Steve."

"I'm a little warm, and dizzy," Steve admitted as his voice was unsteady. 

Tony got off the bed and crawled to his drawers throwing some random shorts and tank top to Steve.

"Don't weave me Stebe, and besides you said we go to bed when we pass out."

Steve looked at him sadly, and then turned his back and silently putting on the clothes. The tank was far too tight. Those pecs! Tony felt his eyes sagging as he removed his shirt and got it on the floor. He managed to crawl back into bed as his eyes shut and he feel soundly asleep. The last thing he felt was a thump on the bed next to him. Little did he knows what he would be waking up to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My Mom's been ill these days and it means far less time for fun writing stuff.


	3. I Can Fix This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve freaks out, Tony tries to fix it.

Tony groaned and attempted to flutter open his eyes. His head felt like Thor had whipped him repeatedly with his hammer or Hulk had thrown him into a mountain. He rattled his brain back to what terrible life choice had brought him into this state where even the thinnest strips of light travelling through his simulated blinds felt like an intrusive enemy. Asguardian mead, drinking game, Steve leaning against the railing, soft pink lips. Oh no...Oh no. He could barely bring himself to open his eyes the light hurt him. He squinted turning his head to the right of him. Oh shit!

He could barely make out the form but,, even in his blurry hungover state he could recognize that form anywhere. Steve's Adonis body sprawled on the bed sound asleep in shorts far too small for him, hugging his waist. Tony vaguely remembers give Steve clothes but, the tank he had given him hadn't survived the night. It had clearly been too tight and had ripped. Steve was practically half naked on his bed. Well, this hadn't been the plan nor, had been awkwardly kissing him on the railing. Fuck. At least, they hadn't slept together but that seemed almost disappointing now that he was seeing Steve up close. His abs were like a chiseled Greek statue. He couldn't help but stare at them in admiration. He needed to get up before Steve woke up which was hard for a number of reasons. He was so hungover he could barely open his eyes left alone, move out of the bed, and then for whatever reason he couldn't help but watch Steve's chest rise and fall, and unconsciously every now and again his eyes would wander to his lips. Tony had destroyed an innocent! For a bet! Dammit Clint, he was going to have to run around the streets naked next year! Repentance he supposed. But first things first, he needed to get off the bed, and get dressed. If he could just trick Cap into thinking he had fallen asleep on Tony's bed, and Tony had been kind enough to, you know - just let him. You know courtesy and all that?

Tony closed his eyes not wanting to get sick, and slowly shifting himself into an upright position. This was the worst. He should have listened to Clint and Jane about this stuff. He wasn't sure what was worse shrapnel or this. He decided Asguardian mead drinking contest was a close second. He managed to pull himself into an upright position but, not before crashing unceremoniously to the floor with a crash. Shit. Tony managed to roll over in time to see a Cap jolt up in his bed. 

Tony groaned feeling the pounding of his head increase exponentially. His gaze meet that of an innocent terrified Captain who gazed over the edge of the bed clutching a duvet to his chest. Tony watched in horror as Steve gazed at his half naked form, his growing wide like saucers. That wasn't good before Tony could even open his mouth to speak Steve had jumped to his feet and grabbed his button up shirt and was doing up like a man about to be late for a multi million dollar trade deal.

"Steve," Tony groanned out.

Steve stiffened, quickly doing up his pants. Leaving Tony's shorts fold neatly on the bed. He looked panicked, and avoided Tony's gaze like a trapped animal wanting to escape.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," and before Tony could apologize himself Steve ran away closing the bedroom door behind him. Tony groaned on the floor. "Jarvis, get Dummy to send up a hangover cure."

"Had fun at the party did we sir?" Tony gritted his teeth not appreciating JARVIS and his wit at this time.

"Please can it Jarvis, and lower your voice a little will you?"

"Voice at 15% volume, and a hangover cure for sir coming right up. Anything else sir?"

"If you can fix everything I did since last night that would be great."

"Sorry Sir I'm an artificial intelligence system, not a time machine."

"Figures you would be useless. That will be all."

What felt like hours later Dummy arrived and clumsily left a hangover "cure" at Tony's side along with a jug of water, and some Advil. Tony was mostly grateful that Dummy had managed to actually put it down properly and not spill it on him. Tony had never felt more grateful for painkillers in recent memory, and water hadn't felt so amazing his stint with terrorists in the desert. It took a good part of the day but, when he was up to it he managed to get up and shower. He stank like alcohol and it was unpleasant. At least he had managed not to barf on Steve. It could have been worse he supposed. 

He wondered what was appropriate apology response when you drunkenly kiss your team-mate Captain America for a bet. It was probably begging at their feet. However, for some reason Tony couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't want to give up the bet. He wanted to keep it going, or at least try. Dinner was a nice gesture right? An okay apology?

Tony got dressed into a clean dress shirt with a vest, and headed to Cap's floor. He knocked on the door to Cap's floor. No answer, no response.

"Jarvis is he home?"

"Captain Rogers is in the common room kitchen with Thor sir"

Tony nodded. He took the stairs, trying to shake his nerves. He shouldn't be nervous, no wait he should be he had kissed Captain America drunk.

"Stark, good to see you!" said Thor jovially at the counter next to Steve. Tony watched the colour suddenly drain from Steves face faster than when Tony had been asked to explain electromagnetism to his father at the age of five. Oh no was his only thought.

"Good to see you too Thor...And you Captain."

Steve merely nodded in response.

"I'm sorry I missed the girl you were hoping to date last night. Did all go well Stark?" said Thor taking a large bite out of a strawberry pop tart. 

Tony turned and looked at Steve. Steve who had turned the colour of a plastic bag was staring fixedly into his coffee mug as if something had just died in it. 

"Well, they - didn't show up," he offered lamely.

"Ah, that is unfortunate. Well, I have a date with Jane. I will leave you two to your coffees. Next time Stark."

"See you..."

Tony was tempted to bolt but, he stood his ground.

"Soooo-"

"So, your date didn't show up,"

"Ya, er I guess not really," said Tony. 

Steve looked at his coffee looking a little calmer but, still very distressed like he had destroyed an entire city or something. Damn him and his baby face.

"So, you got drunk with me, and kissed me, and had sex with me because you were upset. And I've now ruined your chances with this girl."

Slept together? Cap thought they...Oh my.

Tony laughed, and Cap looked taken aback.

"Oh Steve, we didn't sleep together. I gave you clothes and let you sleep on my bed because you were about to fall over from that awful mead Thor brought. That's it."

Steve blushed, "Oh I just thought..."

"You thought?" said Tony sliding around the counter sitting close to Cap now. Their knees were almost touching, he didn't know why that felt so exhilarating. KNEES ALMOST TOUCHING. It wasn't like he was banging Steve against this counter.

"Never mind what I thought," said Steve looking at his shoes. His ears turning red. What a cutie. "What about that girl?"

"Oh, her..." said Tony pretending to give it some thought. Damn Thor, and his mouth. "She wasn't interested. Speaking of her- can I do a two for one?"

"A-a-a what?" said Steve nearly sliding off his chair stuttering and turning bright, bright red. 

"Well, I was going to go for dinner with her but I'm now without someone to go with, and I have this friend Steve, who I need to apologize to."

Steve opened his mouth, and closed it again. He mumbled, "I misunderstood"

"What did you misunderstand?"

"Nevermind, you were saying."

"So dinner tomorrow, as an apology for getting you drunk, k-kissing you and giving you clothes too tight your body."

He probably shouldn't have mentioned the last part.

"Well, it's just your taste is a little-"

"Fantastic?"

"Pricey."

"Steve, it's an apology da-dinner. You think I would make you pay?"

"Well, there was that one time you made Thor pay for all the pop tarts after your accused him of eating you out of house an home,"

"He does" accused Tony.

"Thor eats so much money that a billionaire has cause for complaint?"

"You would be surprised! I should send you, your food bill one month. Might be a real eye opener."

"See?"

"No really, dinners on me."

"Alright. Message me when it is," said Steve getting up to leave the counter.

"Okay," smiled Tony walking away to the elevator. He then realized his coffee cup was empty but, he was too pleased to care. He had a da-dinner with Captain America!


	4. Dumb Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels nervous about dinner with Steve, and he really doesn't like spies!

Tony had begged the head of "Bella Maria" to give him a table for two. It took a lot of money and a free Stark Phone for the owner but, he had got a table for him and Cap. If this didn't impress him, nothing would. Bella Maria was the hottest Italian restaurant in town. Tony still wanted to win the bet. It was stupid, but apologize and win...That could be a thing right?

Tony cast aside his doubts and clung onto the idea that it could indeed be "a thing". He stared at his phone and cautiously typed:

__

_He closed his eyes. He better lose the winky face. He began to erase it and then his finger slipped. He had pressed send..NO. He looked at the message and cringed._

____

__No,no,no. What if Cap knew he had almost typed him a winky face?! Ruined, everything ruined. Tony might as well go ram himself into a mountain. This was almost as bad as the strawberries or the bunny with Pepper. No, maybe this was worse. His phone suddenly chirped. He almost dropped if on the ground._ _

__

__He gulped it was the moment of truth. He clicked on the message tentatively._ _

__

__Tony slumped in relive. Cap was sometimes like an innocent child. Tony typed this time carefully watching his keystrokes._ _

__

__His phone buzzed again. He had never texted Steve this much before. He peered cautiously at his phone._ _

__

__Tony laughed, and typed._ _

__Tony grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't remember having this much fun in a while, and typed back eagerly. Tony couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun texting anyone. Rhodey maybe. He grinned. He was a step closer to winning his bet. Dinner date with America's golden child, Captain America. Damn, he was a wizard. Tony hummed to himself, he should figure out what to wear. Tony looked through the racks of clothes and set aside a nice maroon button-up shirt and pin stripe vest. He found some nice matching cuff links. and a pinstripe tie. He placed the outfit aside and felt a nervous bubble in his stomach. He tried to focus on work, anything else. It wasn't working, Tony's mind kept drifting to Steve. He wondered what he would wear. Probably something overly tight. Damn, the image stuck in the mind a while. That was pleasant. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. \-----------------------------------------------__

Tony wasn't sure how he had managed to get any shut eye. His phone suddenly vibrated, probably Pepper. Had he cancelled on him? Oh hell! He cautiously clicked the message. Tony smiled. Okay, so Cap haven't cancelled. Steve wasn't that type of guy. He was reliable, American charm and all that garbage. Part of him hated him for it. Tony pushed his phone aside. He did his best not to stare at it, his eyes just happened to drift towards it. He tried to push it out of his mind, but every few minutes his eyes would drift to it again like a magnet. Tony had finally managed to get some work done when he realized it was 5pm. It didn't hurt to be ready a little early did it? Tony showered, and put out his pre-picked outfit, and checked his hair. He sprayed cologne on some socks to see which one was best. Would Captain want something strong or subtle? Tony went through the bottles and found something in the middle. It was a bit flowery but, hopefully Steve didn't find that too off putting. He looked at the clock, even after all that he had managed to get ready in 15 minutes. He groaned. He went to the mirror to check his hair again. Maybe he should shine his shoes? He needed to get a hold of himself. This wasn't his first date. Was it a date? No but maybe, he could turn it into something. What had he gotten himself into? He might as well go downstairs. He sat in the common room for a few minutes, and glared at the clock like it had wronged him. How was it only 5:30?! He began to pace, not knowing what else to do, or where to put his mind. "If you pace much more Stark your going to put a whole in the floor" came a cheerful voice from behind him Tony jumped in surprise and turned. Natasha was sitting in the far corner of the common room, holding a Vogue magazine in front of her with an air of overall disinterest. Damn spies! He glared at her. "How long have you been here?" he asked pointedly, crossing his arms. "I've been here the whole time," she smiled. "Good thing I'm not here to assassinate you." "Very funny," he scowled. "What's eating at you anyway?" Tony paused before sitting on the couch. The fact Natasha didn't know meant Clint hadn't told her about the bet. That being said, she was a spy it wouldn't take her more than a few weeks to piece things together. Crap, what if she told Steve about the bet? They were really good friends after all. Tony had even questioned if they were dating once, but Steve made it clear that as attractive as Natasha was they were best as friends. "I'm waiting Stark. You know I can figure it out with or without your help-" Just as Tony considered spilling the beans, he heard footsteps. "Hey Tony, I hope you didn't wait long. I just wasn't sure if I was under dressed." Fuck, thought Tony. Steve was clearly behind him looking like a million dollars, and he watched as Natasha's face contorted into a smile. Slowly piecing things together. Thankfully, not everything but-... "Well, I'll leave you boys to it. Have fun," she winked dropping the magazine on the coffee table. Tony looked at it, she had been reading the hot list...That wasn't in Vogue.She was using Vogue as a cover for the other magazine. Steve's name seemed to be highlighted on the list in pink. Damn spies! "Should we go?" "Yea, yea" said Tony trying to keep his voice steady. He turned and saw Cap looking like a million bucks. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue and white striped tie tucked into black slacks. His hair was slicked. He smelled the air. What was that cologne? It was intoxicating. Not to mention his perfect smile, with his dumb perfect teeth. He feel his eyes flick to his they were a beautiful blue, he tried not the stare, and looked down at Caps shoes. Also, a good choice. "Am I formal enough?" Steve's statement startled Tony back to reality, "Cap, you look like a million bucks. I do need to ask though - red, white and blue? Even on a night off?" Cap looked confused. Tony pointed to the tie, and Steve looked down and sighed. The tie had tiny white stripes between columns of dark blue. "Can I go change?" "Absolutely not," Tony grinned. "Can you at least let this go for tonight?" asked Steve face flushed. Tony grinned, "absolutely not." Just like Tony was absolutely not falling for Steve at this moment. Nope, damn his perfect teeth. Stupid, just stupid. Stupid baby blue eyes. "Let's get going Cap," said Tony placing his hand on Steve's shoulder." So dumb, Tony thought one more time just for reassurance, and they headed to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still pounding me into the pavement. I'm going to really do my best to finish this one.


End file.
